The Enchanted Love
by emmarizonatorres
Summary: All the citizens of Storybrooke managed to go back to the Enchanted Forest, but Emma knows that she doesn't belong there. Warning (?) SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

_**NEW CONCEPT. The story is already complete, it's going to be only four chapters and I'm going to upload them once a week. Please, let me know what you guys think about this one. Hope you enjoy !**_

They had decided to go back to the Enchanted Forest after defeating Zelena and they all felt better, it was their home after all. The only person to feel out of place was Emma, she didn't belong there. It was weird for her to wear all those dresses and live in that beautiful, huge castle. It wasn't her world, she wasn't used to that kind of place. Henry was happy about living there, he enjoyed the woods and learning how to use the sword with his grandfather and Emma knew that. They had been there for almost two months and Emma still didn't feel like she was actually fitting in. It was all wrong, the castle, the dresses, the swords, the bows, the balls. It was wrong and it wasn't who she was. She was staying only because it was her family's world, but she needed to decide whether to stay or not. That night, she decided to go talk to Regina. She was living in her castle, because she wanted to be as close to Henry as possible and it was easier to keep an eye on him if they were both there. She stood in front of Regina's bedroom door for about twenty minutes before finding the courage to knock. She had two letters in her pocket, because sometimes words were just too hard. She knocked and was rather surprised when Regina said :

_"Come in."_

It was really late at night but, apparently, the queen was still up. She opened the door and found Regina standing next to the window, still wearing her dress. The brunette tiredly smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"_Still up ?_" Emma asked, curious.

"_I have lots of thoughts bothering me."_ Regina explained, with a soft voice. Emma noticed how gorgeous she looked with her long hair.

"_Same here._" Emma said, feeling a little guilty. "_I came here to talk to you_."

Regina looked at her with a puzzled look, what was happening ? Why would she feel the need to talk at three a.m ? What couldn't wait till the morning ? She remained silent, waiting for Emma to explain what was going on, but her guts told her that she wouldn't like what she was about to hear.

"_I'm leaving_." Emma blurted out. "_Tonight_."

Regina's smile suddenly disappeared as her body seemed to lose strength. She leaned on the wall as one single tear streamed down her face. "_What ? Why ?_"

Emma's heart was aching, but she wouldn't let Regina convince her to stay, she couldn't stay. _"I don't belong here._" She said, placing the two letters on Regina's table and turned around to walk away, but Regina stopped her.

"_Wait._"

Emma froze where she was, waiting for Regina to talk.

"_I love you, Emma._" The queen whispered. Her voice was broken, she had started sobbing violently and it was clear that Emma's words had shattered her heart.

_"I know._" Emma said. She still couldn't move. Regina's words had been like a knife cutting her guts and it was too painful to ignore, even if she wanted to leave with all her heart.

"_Let me kiss you. Just once._" Regina begged, it was difficult for Emma to understand what she was saying, because her voice was extremely hoarse because of all the tears. Emma turned around to face her, her eyes filled up with tears.

"_One single kiss would make me stay and I can't let that happen_." She walked towards the door, slowly but firmly. She heard Regina sobbing behind her back, but she couldn't stop.

"_Goodbye, Regina. I love you_." She muttered, before opening the door and closing it once again behind her back. She couldn't look back, even if she knew she would regret leaving both Henry and Regina.

Regina stood there, motionless, for a while, before her knees gave in and she collapsed to the ground. She kept crying and shaking heavily, but she knew that she couldn't stop Emma from going wherever she wanted to go. The Enchanted Forest would never be Emma's place and she wanted her to feel happy and comfortable with the place she was living in. She heard the sound of the portal opening just outside the castle and she closed her eyes, hoping to get to see her once again. When she managed to get up, she took the letters Emma had placed on her table. One was addressed to Henry and the other one was for her. She carefully opened it, there was a bracelet inside the envelope and she immediately held it next to her heart.

_"Regina,_

_You probably hate me right now but, don't worry, I promise it'll get better. Or, at least, I hope it will. I couldn't stay, Regina. I couldn't fool myself, I don't belong in the Enchanted Forest. The magic world is not my world and I couldn't pretend that I would eventually find a way to fit in, because we both know that I would not. You're the only person who knows about me leaving, you're the only person I wanted to talk to... Because I really wanted you to hear me saying those three words before leaving. I feel incredibly sad because I never got to have my life with the person I see as my True Love, because I have always dreamed to have what my parents share. Of course I never thought I'd be having it with the Evil Queen, but you actually are the love of my life. _

_I've had that bracelet for probably my whole life and I decided to give it to you because it was the first thing I ever stole and I consider it like the first thing I got with what was my job. I know it's stupid, but I wanted you to have something that was , once, mine._

_I will always be with you, even when you don't feel me. I won't ever leave you, I promise. And don't you ever forget that I truly love you, Regina._

_Emma."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Henry,_

_I'm sorry, because I'm not brave enough to say goodbye to you. I am running away, I am trying to save myself, but from what ? Happiness ? Family ? Love ? I know that I can't tell you that I am planning on leaving the Enchanted Forest, because you would come with me and it would destroy your soul. You belong here, you look like them, you feel at home. I'm just a stranger, I can't be Emma Swan in here, I can't be who I am supposed to be. I know being apart from you will break my heart, but I am doing this for you as well. I am behaving like a spoiled child, always annoyed by riding horses and using swords... This is not my world and I don't want you to suffer because of me. I'm sorry, Henry... I don't want to write too much, I can't... There are so many things that I'd like to tell you, but maybe I'd better keep them for myself. Always remember that I DO LOVE YOU and I will always be with you. Take care of your mother for me,_

_Emma."_

He didn't believe a single word of what his mother had written in that letter, he just felt abandoned, once again.


	3. Chapter 3

After a year and a half, Regina decided that it was time for her to go there. She had lied to every single person, telling everyone that Emma had magically sealed her bedroom before leaving. The truth was that she had tried to keep that bedroom like a relic for herself. The night Emma had left, Regina couldn't sleep, the blonde had taken her sleepiness with her. Regina had gone to Emma's bedroom, but she had felt absolutely unable to open that door and she had decided to magically close it, forever. She wasn't expecting to find a way to open that door, it felt way too hard for her. It was like if Emma had died that night, disappeared from everybody's sight in a second and, now, Regina was there, her hand on Emma's bedroom's door. She didn't know if she was ready yet, but it was about time to sit on that bed, look at her belongings, because Emma had left with almost nothing. She finally opened that door and suddenly tears started rushing down her face, Emma's perfume was intoxicating her. A flow of memories ran past her mind, hitting her right in the heart. She slowly walked towards Emma's bed and sat down, reclutanlty touching her pillow. She spent several moments on that bed, thinking about all the nights Emma had invited her over because they were both unable to sleep. They would spend the whole night sitting there, laughing and enjoying their time together, thinking about how weird the Enchanted Forest was for Emma.

"Why did you leave me, Emma ?" She whispered.

It still felt incredibly wrong, she didn't understand where Emma had found enought strength to ran away from Henry...

And from _her_.

She stood up and walked towards Emma's wardrobe, slightly delighted by the amount of clothes that Emma had left there. She suddenly recognized her silk shirt, the one Henry had given Emma when she got to Storybrooke and one, single tear fell to the floor. Regina took it out and noticed a piece of paper attached to it. She opened it, to find another letter from Emma.

_"I wonder how long it took you to get here, Regina." _Was the first line and Regina giggled a little, in surprise.

_"I decided to write a second letter, I don't even know why... I just felt like telling you one little thing. My father told me about my mother's sleeping curse, he told me about the horrible pinch he felt in his heart when my mother was biting that apple. He said that when your true love is suffering, _

_you feel it._

_I promised I'd never leave you and this is why I took a couple of magic beans with me, in case of need. If you were to be hurt, I would come and save you. _

_Emma_

_P.S : I know what you're thinking, _

_-there's no magic in that world, you idiot-_

_but there is one place where magic still exists, Storybrooke. People can't see it, but I still can."_

Regina read the letter three or four times before realizing that there was a way for her to get Emma back. She stormed out of Emma's bedroom, magically closing it again, she couldn't let anybody get in there. She ran towards her vault, holding that piece of paper like if it meant preserving her own life and started looking through her belongings, to find the right ingredients. A grin appeared on her face as she got to hold the red apple that could save her destiny and soul. She sat down, staring at the apple, for several minutes before deciding to walk to her bedroom. She had promised not to go to her vault ever again and nobody would have looked for her there. She sat on her bed and took a big bite from that apple. She immediately collapsed on her bed and the apple fell next to her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

It was meant to be a bright and happy day, then why was Henry crying in that bedroom ? He felt extremely guilty, because he hadn't been able to understand what that one single sentence meant.

_"Take care of your mother for me."_

He had always understimate it, never actually understanding how important it was. The night Emma had left, he had silently promised to take care of Regina, but he had miserably failed. He had never talked to her about that night, he had never talked to her about that letter, he had never asked her how she felt about Emma leaving. He only talked to Snow White and Charming, knowing that they were probably suffering as much as he was.

_"She doesn't care."_

He kept repeating in his mind. He didn't notice, he didn't realize that his own mother's heart was broken into thousands pieces. He had been selfish and he had somehow shut Regina out. She had moved on, she had a great life, she was _happy_. He was so mad at her, how could she possibly forget about Emma's departure ? How could she be that happy ? He was aware that Regina and Emma had had... Issues, but they were past them. He then realized that she was faking it, her smile was forced, her happiness was made up.

_"True Love can break any curse." _She had written in a piece of paper that was next to her. They had tried everything, Robin kissed her multiple times, Henry tried as well, nothing worked and he was the only one to realize why.

"Why isn't it working ?" Robin asked. "We got married today, why is my kiss not working ?"

He kept asking and asking that over again, but nobody seemed to find an answer. They even tried to make Henry kiss her, but she didn't move. He didn't understand why his mother would put herself in a sleeping curse, if she was perfectly aware that her true love couldn't reach her. Emma was in a world with no magic, she couldn't possibly go back to them, let alone save her. He was forced into changing his mind when he heard somebody roughly opening the bedroom door. He turned around to find Emma standing there, her face covered in tears. Everyone turned around and gasped at her sight.

"Regina." She whispered, running towards her bed. She slightly touched her cheeks, smiling at her. She gently placed her lips on Regina's and that familiar light made her smile even more. Henry couldn't hide his huge smile as Regina suddenly opened her eyes, kissing Emma back.

_"I knew you would save me."_

"_Always_."


End file.
